Sin'dorei Episode 1: Ruin! Prelude to War
by Kre8tion
Summary: First of six episodes in the Sin'dorei saga. Adventures of the death knight, Bakthar Rommath. If you are looking for any characters, locations, or items, visit WoWwiki and look it up. Although most of you know to :P.
1. Section 1

**A/N:** Welcome to my first story and, ironically, the first episode of my epic saga, Sin'dorei. All characters except Bakthar and Nagrama are true npcs. I do not own World of Warcraft or ANYTHING associated with it except my own account. I do however own a writers liscence. :P PLEASE crituque this!! Especially lore buffs! ESPECIALLY people who play Blood Elf Death Knights! Characters that aren't shown much love here are going to be fleshed out in later episodes, and character personalities are not for debate. That said, ENJOY!

**Sin'dorei**

**Episode 1**

**Ruin! Prelude to War!**

**Prologue**

Almost all sentient civilizations know my misbegotten race's stories, near extinction, slaughters, and exile to name a few. Few, however, know my story, a story of bravery, of compassion, and bitter betrayals, but a little back-story is in order. I grew up as the son of a prominent highborne elf named Kul'huran Rommath, so yes, the grand magister is my little brother. I never knew it until after we were exiled, but my mother was the woman who almost brought destruction to our noble land, Lady Aszhara. When I was 100, a year before the destruction of the Well of Eternity, Lady Aszhara took me under her wing as her own apprentice of magic, and during those 11 months, I learned everything I could from my mother before she was sucked into the bottomless ocean, to be turned into the creatures I loathe, but have some respect for, Naga. When we finally arrived at a site that we determined was suitable, Dath'remar, our new king, poured a vial of water straight from our old source of magic into a small pond on an island north of our new capital and it brought us new powers, the power of the sun. Dath'remar, in his fit of brilliance brought on by these new powers, names the new Well of Eternity the Sunwell, and we named our capital Silvermoon, a fitting tribute to our old, yet outdated ways. We survived 10,000 more years without fear; the local trolls were child's play, and our only real problems were political, the Alliance namely.

During the events of the Third War, the Lich King's chosen champion, Arthas Menithil, the first of the horrid Death Knights, tried to bludgeon his way into the grove of the Sunwell. Seventeen magisters gathered as Arthas slammed through the first Elfgate, and we planned for the imminent attack on our lifeblood, the Sunwell. My younger brother was the head of the emergency council and he suggested a staggered magister defense, with my brother and me in charge of the final defense. We stationed 40 of our best warriors at the gates to the grove, and my brother and I called upon our frost magic and summoned 2 Ice Golem sentries each. My brother teleported after to Dalaran to warn the Prince of the invasion and bring more magister aid. About that time, Arthas broke into the capital, slaying all in his way. He finally made his way into the grove, and attacked me and my four sentries. I awoke years later, a new dawn had risen on the world, and my killer's days were finally and eternally numbered……


	2. Section 2

**A/N**: This section is largely based on the Death Knight starting chain, obviously leaving out some parts. Capitals mean VERY loud yells that can be heard halfway across a quiet zone (in World of Warcraft).

**Chapter 1**

**Risen I Am, the Death Knight Mystique**

"Hello my champion." A dark armor spoke those words to me, part of the voice I knew, from years before, definitely the voice of my slayer, and the sword that he thrust into my chest 7 years earlier was in his hand, but the other half of the voice was barren, a voice that I knew from my short time as an ambassador to Stormwind, the voice was Orcish in origin. The armor spoke again "I am your master, the Lich King! Let me take off my helmet, and you might just remember me, Bakthar." His death chilled armor slowly moved, his hands moving towards his helmet. I stood there with my rotting jaw almost falling off; it was my slayer's body, with a new name, that was my "master" now. At least he left my strategic intelligence within my rotted brain, for if not so, I would be nothing more than a puppet, nothing more than the very ghouls I summon on a daily basis. My master returned his helmet to his head, and resumed his welcome speech. "I chose you as one of my Death Knights because you were such a formidable opponent back then, and you created such a smart defense, that I decided to raise you to create havoc on the former land that you loathed. But you cannot perform this task without proper training. I have summoned an assistant to help you during your training, come forth Nagrama." A white apparition appeared next to me. At first I thought it was just me, but I swear I recognized her face, but I tossed the thought aside, knowing how many elven and human women have been turned into horrid Banshees. "Nagrama, show him to his quarters, and then show him around Acherus. Tomorrow you begin your training Bakthar. Now leave!" The armor suddenly silenced, and he slightly raised his right hand, the hand holding Frostmourne. The spirit beside me suddenly hugged me, not a compassion hug, but more like a bear hug, a hug I definitely recognized. "Misuna Nagrama! I can't believe it's you! We have to talk, and catch up." The spirit put me in a fog, and dragged me to my room, in a secluded part of Acherus, looking over the town of New Avalon. The next day, Nagrama came to my quarters and showed me to my teacher, Instructor Razuvious. "MEAT! Time for training! Take a beaten up sword from the rack over there and work with it at the runeforge. In order to become a proficient death knight, you must learn that the runeblade is the source of all of your runic power, and the storing place of all your runes." And that is how it all started, my life as one of the champions of the Lich King.

**Chapter 2**

**Scarlet Onslaught, Bent on My Demise**

"The Scarlet Crusade is no more! LONG LIVE THE SCARLET ONSLAUGHT!!! ROT IN YOUR FROZEN HELL ARTHAS!!!" The human spat in my face as she yelled at me, telling me to take this journal to a Scarlet Zealot named Galvar, but I knew its final location, in the hands of the master. For a zealot of such a high ranking, I still can't believe she didn't sense the deception, but it doesn't matter now, she was killed (arguably) by Mal'ganis a year ago. I'm not saying I feel bad for Abbendis, but she didn't deserve it, I would have killed her on the spot if it wasn't a covert mission. When I finally returned to Orbaz, a brother in pain, he read it, and did not see its significance, but I did, as soon as the master returned to Northrend he would be attacked, and I tried, but my master thought of us as pawns, mere playing pieces in his little game to bring out Tirion Fordring, and tossed my worries aside. We continued our bludgeoning of the Scarlet forces, preparing to win the Plaguelands once and for all, and I continued to learn from Darion Mograine, son of Highlord Alexandros Mograine the Ashbringer. As we inched closer and closer to Light's Hope Chapel, Darion got more on edge, and almost turned the Corrupted Scourge Ashbringer's wrath upon me for asking about his father. He apologized for his impotence to a high level Scourge commander, which is odd for the fearless and most definitely peerless Darion.

After the destruction of Tyr's Hand, the Master placed one final piece of armor on my body, completing my horrifying visage, almost as scary as Farth Davar in my favorite play of Silvermoon, Well Wars. I became the third-in-command at the planned attack on Light's Hope. Darion confided in me the night before: "Bakthar, I know you feel it too; something is off about our siege of the blemish on the Plaguelands. Something seems out of place, like it's almost worthless, like we are worthless." "I don't know, we might know eventually, but maybe never, depends on when our master allows us to know the reason." "Stop playing the pawn of Arthas Bakthar! The only way he controls us is fear, fear that we can be eradicated in seconds if his will permits. It's our usefulness and likeness to him that allows us to survive. We are Death Knights! WE ARE THE CHOSEN! WE ARE THE BRINGERS OF DEMISE!! TOGETHER, WE WILL WIN!!!" Darion was out of breath when he yelled this. "Darion, thank you…….." I returned to my quarters and sharpened my blade for one last battle, the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. No man was able to stop me that day, except one man, a great paladin……..

**Chapter 3**

**The Day the Sky Turned Blood Red**

I remember that day vividly, almost like a taunting nightmare, which plays out wherever I go. The day Arthas almost killed the last great paladin of the second war; the day Arthas dubbed Judgment Day, all Death Knights of Acherus know it as the Day the Ashbringer Saw the Light. "LISTEN WELL FELLOW KNIGHTS!!! TODAY WE MARCH ON THE FINAL DEFIANCE OF OUR MASTER; LIGHT'S HOPE CHAPEL!! READY YOUR BLADES AND PREPARE YOUR BODIES AS WE MARCH TO DINE WITH DESTINY!!" Darion was always a good showman. Our small army of Death Knights, Banshees and the most famous kind of mage, the Lich, looked like a force that couldn't even break the gates of a gnoll camp, but we had a force much larger than anyone saw, for with us, marched an army the likes of Lorderon could only have dreamed of. We finally reached Browman Hill, and planned our 1000 man siege. Darion told us to walk up and make our theatric entrance; typical Darion. "SOLDIERS OF THE SCOURGE, DEATH KNIGHTS OF ACHERUS, AND MINIONS OF DARKNESS: HEAR THE CALL OF THE HIGHLORD!!!! RISE UP AND HELP US DESTROY THIS BLEMISH ON OUR GREAT PLAGUELANDS!!! MASTER HELP US ALL!!!!!" At that point, I felt a great presence inside me, and I felt near invincible. A few moments after this surge of power, I heard another loud voice coming from the direction of the chapel; "SCOURGE ARMIES APPROACH US!! MAY THE LIGHT DEFEND US ALL!" It was their champion, Korfax, carrying a great weapon, the fabled Arcanite Reaper. The battle started and I couldn't hear a thing, except blood falling to my blade, and the own screaming and scheming in my head. Darion summoned so many different Scourge constructs even I couldn't count them all, even if I had an eternity to do so. We slew 100 of their 300 defenders and the light finally showed itself, in a manifestation we never expected; Tirion Fordring had arrived on the battlefield. "DARION MOGRAINE!!! Have you learned nothing, child? You've turned into the very monster your father swore to destroy! Hate, loathing, torture, and death, the four things that brought Arthas to the fringe of humanity that left him forever changed, and HE HAS DONE THE SAME TO YOU! YOUR FATHER FOUGHT AND DIED TRYING TO STOP HIS MONSTROSITY! YOUR FATHER WAS THE GREATEST MARTYR OF THE LIGHT TO THIS DAY! IF YOU EVER WISH TO DEFEAT THE LIGHT AND ALL IT STANDS FOR, YOU MUST DEFY YOUR MASTER AND FIGHT ME MAN TO MAN!! I knew your father well, and he almost became the monster you have, but your father saved himself……" All of a sudden, a large pillar of light behind me threw me 10 feet forward and I looked backwards, and I saw a man that looked disturbingly like Darion; the man that Tirion referred to as Alexandros Mograine. Darion fell to the ground, and a ghostly image of kid Darion like his father appeared, and even in my state, I almost cried at this heart wrenching sight, and the events afterward. Darion spoke first, "FATHER!! I knew you'd be back someday! I want to go with you, to fight the scourge!" "Darion Mograine, you aren't even able to wield a sword yet, why do you want to fight the scourge?" "Because I want to fight side by side with you father, the Ashbringer with us both!" "Darion, I'm sorry to say, but I think we will never fight side by side, but I hope my namesake serves you well….." Suddenly, I heard a jingling of plate armor and the hooves of a horse; "Arthas has come to help us!" is what I thought, but that day I learned Master's are truly chess players….. "How touching…." "ARTHAS YOU BASTARD!!! WHY DID YOU SEND US TO OUR DOOMS!!! WHY!!!" "Do you seriously want to know Darion? I USED YOU; I USED YOU ALL!!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I USED YOU FOR? TO BRING FORTH THE LAST GREAT KNIGHT OF THE LIGHT; TIRION FORDRING. Now leave this to me you pawn!" Arthas then sent a large shadow energy and knocked Darion down off his horse. "Tirion, now that I've brought you here, today, at the last bastion of hope in the Plaguelands, YOU. WILL. DIE." Arthas cast a spell on Tirion, and Tirion started gasping for air. I knew there was nothing I could do, but apparently Korfax thought so. Korfax yelled in a berserker rage "ATTACK!!!!!!" In quick response, Arthas turned to them and yelled "APOCALYPSE!!!" and killed all the charging defenders. I saw Darion look at me, and I nodded and Darion yelled with the last breath of consciousness, "THAT DAY IS NOT TODAY!!! TIRION!!!!" With that yell, he threw his sword, the Corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion. The grand paladin became awash with light, and the Ashbringer was instantly cleansed, along with Arthas' spell. Arthas was astonished; "WHAT IS THIS?!?!" Tirion with a smirk on his face said only two words: "Your Doom." Tirion rushed Arthas and hit him with a mighty blow from the newly cleansed Ashbringer. Arthas, almost certainly injured by the mighty weapon, fled, saying only this: "We will meet again paladin, and next time, it won't be on consecrated soil…." Both sides lost that day, and Tirion had a few final words for Arthas, as well as Darion, but that will have to wait, 'till we reach Northrend.


	3. Section 3

**Chapter 4**

**The Light at the Fringe of Hope**

I also remember vividly the day that the Knights of the Ebon Blade became its own organization, separated from Arthas' army once and for all. At first we only had our skills, knowledge and safeguarding of the Argent Crusade to protect our new order. We knew what we had to do. Tirion Fordring dedicated a memorial to all the souls and bodies that died at The Battle of Light's Hope Chapel; "Today, we are here to bury all the deceased from this horrific battle. Whether Undead or Living, both sides fought valiantly; but we all know too well the purpose that battle served, to bring myself out into the open and attack me. If not for the Ashbringer and its former master, I may have just died. On the day of the battle, two new organizations formed, both ready to kill Arthas Menithil. The Argent Crusade and The Knights of the Ebon Blade were formed to end the threat of the Scourge once and for all. Thank You." Only 20 attended the ceremony, 5 being Death Knights. 2 days later, our leader, Darion, was ready to take back our home, Acherus. "Bakthar, bring a group of Knights into Acherus to clear it out so we can use it once more; I know during the battle, Arthas stationed Patchwerk to defend the Ebon Hold just in case we made it out alive, do not underestimate him Bakthar, he has killed forty people in one second before." "Darion, I'm quite aware of your concern, but don't worry, we have the scent of victory with us today." "That's the spirit." As I left, Darion and Tirion conversed. "Hope, our order finally has hope Tirion; hope that someday we will free ourselves of the grasp of this monster, and fight on to save the world umpteen times." "A new dawn has risen, and you all have seen the Light, at the very cliff border of Hope."

**Chapter 5**

**Accepting Races Among the World**

We marched gallantly into the Ebon Hold only to find it in chaos. Within the chaos, Patchwerk was leading the attack on the destruction of Acherus, along with many constructs liken to his former home, Naxxramas. "Death Knights! CHARGE!!!" And the Battle for the Ebon Hold was on. I ran ahead, trying to prevent Patchwerk from attacking anyone else, and I held him at bay until my brothers finally came and aided me in the destruction of the vile construct. We had won. I sent Nagrama to tell Darion that the Ebon Hold was ours, and to think about getting more allies. When Darion arrived, Nagrama at his side, he handed me two letters; one with the seal of the Alliance, and one with the crest of the Horde. I asked, "What's this for?" Darion quickly replied, "These letters are letters written by Tirion addressed to Thrall and Varian, telling them of the atrocities of the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel, and pleading with them to accept our order into their ranks. I'm sending you, Bakthar, as our ambassador to the Alliance and the Horde." I was baffled, "Why?" "You are a rare case; you died the day that the Quel'dorei became the Sin'dorei, and legally, you can identify with both, your brother is a Blood Elf whilst you are a High Elf, and you were an ambassador to Stormwind while Varian was the reigning king, and as of right now, your brother is a leader of the Blood Elves, ambassadors to Thrall. You are in a position to win favor with both sides and put The Knights of the Ebon Blade on the map of the world. Go Bakthar, speak with Varian first, and confide in Valeera Sanguinar. Ask her to talk to Varian, she is a very personal friend of the King. When you return from Stormwind, I will instruct you to help you gain Thrall's favor." "Honor and bravery, aspects both factions hold in high regard; aspects our Knights now revere; today is the day that The Knights of the Ebon Hold make our great presence known." It was then I started on my path to be the ambassador to both sides……


	4. Section 4

**A/N:** I took a large turn away from Valeera for time and i hit plot block with her, so I developed a standing relationship with Varian. She was _originally_ supposed to be a love interest, but I found some info from the comic, and decided against it.

**Chapter 6**

**Lion's Blood and the Arrival of a Friend**

I stepped through the portal, and I had magically appeared in a lush forest; quite different from my home. I walked towards the gates, the gates to Stormwind. As I approached, I could tell the guards were on edge; several were congregated near the Trade Quarter, they nodded and sent one running to the Northeast. The four remaining guards stopped me, "Do you have a reason to be here, scum?" I softly chuckled, "Actually, I do. I have a letter here for King Varian, as I am the ambassador of a new group, The Knights of the Ebon Blade. Please, allow me audience with your king." The one who obviously was the Captain spoke back; "Let me see that…" as he snatched the letter out of my hand. "Wow….Tirion Fordring himself? My brigade will escort you to the King, our peasants aren't exactly used to seeing a scary man in black armor waltzing through the streets…" As the small cadre walked through the canals, a few peasants ran into shops nearby, others threw rotten food at me, and cursed at me; but we kept walking……

As we approached the throne, Varian looked like he was ready to fight to the death, man-to-scourge, but the captain handed him Tirion's letter. As he read it, I felt a presence behind me; Valeera Sanguinar, the good friend of Varian. I also saw a night elf approach the throne; Broll Bearmantle, an arch-druid I knew from my time in Zin'ashzari. The voice of a grand king rang out across the throne room, "Broll, Valeera, stand down. It seems he knows Tirion, and any friend of a great paladin like Tirion, is a friend of the Alliance." "Thank you for your blessings Varian, The Knights of the Ebon Blade are grateful to have you at our back, I don't think you know who I am however, let me show you……." I removed my helmet, and Varian's jaw dropped… "Bak..Bakthar? Is that you? I always wondered what happened to you after the Quel'dorei cut contact with Stormwind; I guess I just found out huh?" I returned my helmet to my slowly rotting head, and got ready to depart. "I have another place I need to get to today; it was good to see you Varian, and Valeera, send regards to your brother." I smiled and Valeera was astonished, only near royalty knew their relationship. I retreated to a courtyard near the throne room and used my Death Gate spell, and returned to Acherus; victory at my back.

**Chapter 7**

**Brothers Make Better Friends Than Friends**

"Good, you're back." Darion was controlling the Eye of Acherus when I returned. He quickly returned his attention to the matter at hand. "I trust Varian is in support of our order?" "As soon as he read the letter he embraced our order with open arms. With the stories I've heard, I'm surprised he remembered me. But that's the past, Varian is in full support and I _think_ I made a friend in Valeera, I know her brother. Now, with the Alliance at our back, the Horde remains our only obstacle to true freedom of our order." "Right, Bakthar, go, confront your brother, and try to ask him to get you an audience with Thrall. I think you can't go waltzing through the paths of Orgrimmar the same way you did with Stormwind, the guards there are less…..talkative than their Alliance counterparts." I put Thrall's letter in my pack and started on my Deathcharger towards my old home, Quel'thalas.

I reached the border, and found it nearly unguarded, if you can count wild animals as guards. Ahead of me, I had sent a letter directly to my brother, anonymously of course, stating that an armored Death Knight was approaching Silvermoon and he; as in me, would like an audience with Lor'themar Theron and his council. I just hoped he recognized my handwriting after all these years.

I arrived in Silvermoon and the guard was already in place for my arrival. "Yes, I am the Death Knight from the letter." "We are aware Bakthar……..Welcome Home." I chuckled in my deathly manner, "I knew he had it in him, I knew he would recognize my handwriting." "I will allow you to walk to the Court of the Sun on your own, to reminisce. The Regent Lord and his council wait at your whim." "Thank you. Have a good day gentlemen." I slowly walked to the Court of the Sun, reminiscing in my old home. I stared at the Court of the Sun and all its majesty for several minutes. I made my approach to the doors, and the 12 guards saluted me, and nodded in approval.

My brother spoke first at the meeting; "Welcome home brother…I am just wondering why you never contacted me before about your status, before I would have to destroy your body in battle." "I actually have a letter here, addressed to the Warchief of the Horde, Thrall. It explains everything that happened at the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel and explaining the creation of my order, as I am the ambassador to the races of the world." My brother quickly skimmed the letter. "Interesting, Tirion mentions Etrigg, one of Thrall's closest advisors. That aside, I will arrange a meeting with the Warchief, I assure you brother, I will get him to at least talk to you, whether he accepts your order is up to him. I have secured a room in the Silvermoon Inn, along with some security; most of our people don't see much of former Scourge, obviously voiding the Forsaken. I will also instruct the blacksmiths to sharpen your blade for you, if you so wish." "Thanks for all of the accommodations brother, but I don't sleep, and I can defend myself, but I wouldn't mind someone besides me sharpening my blade." "Good, I will arrange for the meeting and transportation to Orgrimmar in the morning." "Have a good evening brother."

**Chapter 8**

**Zen and the Art of Shamanism**

After a quick lunch, my brother teleported us to the Undercity, and we slowly navigated our way to the Zeppelin Tower. I noticed another Zeppelin Tower under construction nearby. "Brother, where is the Zeppelin that's going in over there going to?" "Northrend, Bakthar. The Horde is headed to the Northlands, to bring the fight to our aggressors, Malygos; to magic users, Lich King; to all, and all unseen enemies. But now our attention is towards getting the blessings of the Horde for the Knights of the Ebon Blade." "I really have to thank you brother, for arranging all this." "It's the least I can do, since one would have to teleport away to warn Kael, you said I should, as you had lived a full life, 10,100 years, and whoever didn't get away faced certain death……but that's the past Bakthar, and times have changed, and the face of evil has changed even more."

We arrived in Orgrimmar at 3:00, an hour and a half before our meeting with Thrall, so our group decided to tour Orgrimmar. Like Stormwind's finest, Orgrimmar's guards were on edge, almost waiting on the order to attack me with certain bloodlust. We walked into the bank and my brother told me to wait outside as he withdrew my life savings from 10 years ago, kept within the Orgrimmar vault if the need arose for it's use, war or otherwise. I walked in after he gave me the heavy coin-sack and created a new account, The Knights of the Ebon Blade: Checking. I decided to take a separate trip, to find a fine orc, who Tirion held in high regard. After 20 minutes, I finally found the famous shaman, in his home in the area of the city known as the Valley of Spirits. "It's been a while since I've seen that man, but yes, I know him. Our story is better told by Tirion, as I was unconscious half of the time." "It was nice to meet you Etrigg; I will give your regards to Tirion. I have a meeting with the Warchief." "Aka'magosh1, Bakthar Rommath, live well, Death Knight." "Shorel'aran2, Farewell Etrigg." I started to walk to Grommash Hold, with the spirit of a great shaman, and a greater being, at my back.

As my entourage entered, the Kor'kron Guard held at ease and saluted me, my brother, and Lor'themar Theron, who had traveled with us to sway Thrall. Thrall and Vol'jin were talking as we entered Thrall's main chamber. "Welcome to Orgrimmar, Bakthar. As the Grand Magister has informed me, you have a letter from Tirion Fordring correct?" "Yes I do Warchief, here it is." I gave the letter to Thrall, and he quickly skimmed it. "You have serious connections I see, and this is a very great sign in the war against the Lich King; 2 organizations have formed of former Scourge to fight the Lich King under new banners, and the Lich King's days are numbered!" Thrall then bid me to follow him outside, as he yelled to the entire capital, "DENIZENS OF ORGRIMMAR, FRIENDS OF THE HORDE, YOUR WARCHIEF SPEAKS! A NEW ORGANIZATION HAS SURFACED OF MORE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BROKEN FREE OF THE LICH KINGS GRASP, THE DEATH KNIGHTS OF THE KNIGHTS OF THE EBON BLADE! YOU ARE TO TREAT THESE STRONG BEINGS WITH AS MUCH RESPECT AS YOUR PARENTS, AND HELP THEM TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY. DEATH TO THE SCOURGE AND VICTORY TO THE HORDE!!!!" We returned inside and I had to bid farewell to everyone at least for now, until my ambassadorship required me to return. "Shorel'aran brother and farewell all." I went into the Cleft of Shadow of the City and used my Death Gate spell, and returned to Acherus, victorious twice.

1 "A blessing on you and yours" – Orcish Language

2 Equivalent to Farewell in Thalassian (Blood Elf Language)


	5. Section 5

**A/N:** The letter in this and later episodes were in a cursive text, but when I imported it, it killed the font. Thanks for reading this far, and for any machinima artists out there, I do wish to stage this somewhere, or make it via machinima. send a PM if you want to develop it.

**Chapter 9**

**Dalaran in All It's Past Glory **

I returned home to see the Ebon Hold almost deserted. I started searching around Acherus for Darion, Nagrama, or anyone for that matter. I searched in the Heart of Acherus; no one, I searched in the Quarters; no one, and I finally searched in the Eye of Command, and found a letter. I read it slowly and deliberately:

"To anyone left in the Ebon Hold:

Most of the order has migrated to Northrend with Tirion and the Argent Crusade to fight Arthas. If you are still in the Ebon Hold, ride any remaining Skeletal Gryphons in Acherus to Northrend. Once in Northrend, fly to either Ebon Watch in Zul'drak or the Shadow Vault in Icecrown. Feel free to use any accommodations that remain in Acherus before flying north, and make sure to deactivate the below teleporter and close all open parts of the Necropolis.

Let Arthas Be Damned!

Highlord Darion Mograine"

After reading it I returned it to its spot on the wall in the Eye of Command, and prepared for the long flight to Northrend. I walked slowly to my quarters, packed a few essentials, and went to the aviary at the bottom of the necropolis and commandeered my favorite gryphon, Skelly, and started on my long and arduous journey to Northrend.

Two days later, I decided to take a break in Dalaran. I landed and gave the flight master the reins of Skelly to take care of her while I was getting more supplies, but I suspected the Flight Master was unprepared to handle a skeletal gryphon. I walked into the local tavern, and sat around with a drink and listened to local Dalaran gossip. I heard some minor magister gossip between humans, heard some adventurer gossip, but then something happened. Blood Elves are lobbying to have their race accepted into the Kirin Tor, and two Blood Elves walked into the tavern, two High Elven magi stood up and ordered the two blood elf magi out of the tavern, and the four magi started casting. I knew this wasn't going to end well, so I interfered; I put up an Anti-Magic Zone and stopped everyone in the tavern from casting. "STOP!" was the yell that rang out across the tavern. I recognized that voice anywhere; it was Rhonin's voice. "Mariel, Anador, both of you know better, I will overlook this matter on this occasion, but if it happens again there will be retribution. Understood?" "Yes, sir. But Vereesa said.." "Forget what Vereesa has told you. I will have a word with her, and you, Death Knight, come to the Violet Citadel please?" "Yes Rhonin." I immediately left the tavern and asked a guard where the Citadel was. He pointed me to the west, and thanked him. I reached the Citadel and the council was ready for my arrival. "Welcome to Dalaran, Death Knight. I thank you for your intervention in the situation in the tavern, it might have escalated to something more, Vereesa." The person he referred to was his wife, the youngest of the three Windrunner sisters, Vereesa Windrunner. "It's nice to see you again Vereesa, I haven't seen any of the Windrunner sisters since I died, how are they?" "What do you mean Death Knight?" "Oh, I'm sorry, this helmet hides my true identity." I removed my helmet and Vereesa was stunned. "Bakthar Rommath??? The eldest of the Rommath family? I can't believe it……" "Are you ok Vereesa? You look pale." "I'm fine, but I just can't believe it's you. After 10 years I finally found out where you were. I've been looking into all the proud elves who died in the Silvermoon attack, and only one name came up without a grave, you. But to answer your question Bakthar, Sylvannas is undead like you, and we haven't heard from Aleria since she went through the Dark Portal. We just don't know." "Well, I need to be on my way. I'm headed to Icecrown to assist Darion in the attack on Icecrown Glacier." Rhonin wished me goodbye as Vereesa went to check on the twins. "Goodbye Bakthar, if I require your skills again, I will send word straight to Darion Mograine." "Thank you Rhonin." I yelled down the hall to Vereesa; "Shorel'aran Vereesa!" And I flew off on Skelly headed towards Icecrown, to end this monstrosity.I

I To find any characters, terms or places, visit .com and search for the thing you are looking for.


End file.
